


Pecados da Carne

by Lannymissmuse



Series: Pecados da carne [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fetiche com Clero, Fluff and Angst, Lidando com sentimentos, M/M, Slow Burn, Toques, Toques aos montes, Victor é um Padre, o pecado VAI acontecer, o pecado vem aos poucos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannymissmuse/pseuds/Lannymissmuse
Summary: Nesse AU… Yuuri tem um emprego que odeia… Victor é um padre. (essa história nasceu de Confissões). Como será a batalha de Padre Nikirofov entre seu amor por Deus e por Yuuri? Esta é a luta.Essa é a parte 3 da série Pecados da Carne… Confissões e Padre Nikiforov… nós “vamos” trabalhar até chegar nessas cenas… e além. Tenha em mente que as outras obras foram escritas antes desta, então essa é a maneira como nós chegaremos até o... confessionário. Se você ainda não as leu, não há necessidade (pode salvar sua alma do inferno).





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sins of the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871568) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



> Notas da autora Cap 01:  
> Isso se passa antes de “Confissões”. Não há nenhum pecado aqui nesse começo, vai ser uma história de progresso lento e slow burn, mas nós precisamos trabalhar todo este caminho até deitarmos Yuuri sobre a mesa de sacramental, não?  
> Esta é a parte 3 da série Pecados da Carne… Confissões e Padre Nikiforov… nós vamos trabalhar até chegar lá… e além.
> 
> Notas da tradução:  
> Aquele pecado nosso de cada dia. Sejam bem vindos ao nosso inferno particular }:]

Nunca esteve em seus planos ser um padre. Infernos, raramente ia à igreja. Ele se juntaria à sua mãe nos grandes feriados, claro, mas quem nunca? Ele fora mimado toda sua vida. Tudo que seu coração desejava era seu, nunca houve nada muito complicado para Victor. Os melhores brinquedos, extravagantes carros esportivos, esta era sua vida. Grandes viagens, cruzeiros, ilhas exóticas. Victor já vira de tudo. Aos 21, ele tinha tudo.

Era tarde da noite, Victor e seu amor aceleravam na estrada montanha abaixo, vindo de uma festa. Eles podiam ter bebido, podiam ter cheirado umas carreiras, podiam estar dirigindo rápido demais. A música estava estourando e ecoando pela montanha enquanto eles aceleravam caminho abaixo. Victor estava rindo e segurando a mão de seu amor. A noite não podia ser mais perfeita. Havia algo a respeito do ar noturno da montanha que o fazia sentir vivo.

Foi um breve olhar de relance para seu amor que mudou sua vida para sempre. Ouvindo o grito “Victor, cuidado!”, ele voltou os olhos rapidamente para a estrada, vendo um cervo saltando no caminho. Eles estavam muito rápido, a estrada espiral montanha abaixo era íngreme, os reflexos de Victor estavam muito retardados. Virando o volante, eles passaram pela barreira da estrada, destruindo a vegetação da costa da montanha. Sua única bênção naquela noite foi a árvore que os impediu de despencar para a morte, bom, sua morte.

Eles foram achados na manhã seguinte por um motorista que viu a grade de proteção arrebentada. Victor bateu a cabeça com força; seu amor não estava usando o cinto de segurança e morreu com o impacto.

Victor ficou em coma por duas semanas e tanta coisa se passou em sua cabeça durante aqueles dias. Se perguntar a Victor hoje, ele dirá que pareceram apenas algumas horas. Victor se lembra de uma luz brilhante, uma voz e uma promessa.

A luz brilhante continuou a lhe provocar; ele conseguia vê-la sempre cintilando ao fundo. A luz era tão brilhante que imaginava como não tinha ficado cego com ela. Sendo seus olhos de cor clara, eles eram sensíveis à maioria das luzes. Com essa luz, entretanto, não sentia necessidade de apertar os olhos. Conseguia olhar diretamente pra ela. Era tranquilizante para ele.

Às vezes a luz se aproximava dele. Ele sentia um conforto acolhedor quando ela chegava perto. Andando lentamente em direção a ela, a luz somente se afastava mais. Ele sabe que devia se sentir frustrado, mas não se sentia. Não havia maneira de descrever a emoção que estava sentindo porque não havia palavras para isso. Havia uma tranquilidade que o banhava. Tudo era perfeito. Seus longos cabelos pendiam pelas suas costas quando olhava para baixo, calças simples de linho, pés descalços. Não sentia sede ou fome, aqui não havia nada desconfortável.

Ele conversou brevemente com seu amor. Eles não trocaram palavras, não, em seu sonho eles não precisavam de palavras. Apenas olhar nos olhos do outro dizia tudo que precisava ser dito. Victor sabia que devia estar triste, mas não estava. Emoções não eram sentidas da mesma forma ali. Eram algo distante. Ele fez uma promessa, sobre a qual não podia falar nem ouvir, mas que estava em seu coração. Seu amor acenou com a cabeça, beijando sua bochecha.

A luz se aproximou dele novamente e ele foi banhado em calor. Erguendo os braços para o ar, acolheu a chuva de luz sobre ele. Caminhando lentamente em direção a ela. Uma mão tocou seu peito com gentileza. Aqueles olhos, os olhos do seu amor - olhos dos quais ele nunca se esqueceria, piscinas de um castanho escuro que passeavam naquele momento. Ele assistiu quando seu amor balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, rindo. O som, o primeiro som que ouviu durante todo esse tempo, era música para seus ouvidos. A mão em seu peito empurrou com mais força, o empurrando para longe. Agarrando a mão, ele se segurou com força. Ele estava sentindo emoções novamente, o pânico rasgando pelo seu peito, dor se agarrando ao seu corpo inteiro.

Seus olhos se abriram. A luz despejada sobre ele machucava. Era brilhante, era artificial. Podia fechar os olhos, mas a sensação é que eles estiveram fechados por um longo tempo. Não conseguia engolir, algo atrapalhava. Também não conseguia se mover direito. Tudo era brilhante, brilhante demais. Sua cabeça estava pesada e confusa. Havia bipes ao seu redor, mas não conseguia mover a cabeça, algo a deixava imóvel.

Alguém começou a falar ao seu redor. Checando o que pareciam ser tubos, e o som de bipe estava parando e ficando estável. Ele ainda conseguia enxergar apenas o teto. Uma voz chamou. Estava abafada, ele não conseguia entendê-la, ainda não conseguia se mover. Então ficou deitado lá, tentando lembrar das últimas horas. Tudo o que sabia é que precisava mudar sua vida. Algo precisava mudar rapidamente, ou na próxima vez não teria tanta sorte.

Ele sabia, mesmo que não tivessem lhe dito, que seu amor já não estava mais nesse mundo. Tinha falado com sua pessoa amada, prometeu viver uma vida boa e não abraçar o luto para sempre. Prometeu mudar suas maneiras. Não podia continuar sendo o riquinho, o fedelho mimado que era. Não podia continuar agindo tão frivolamente com sua própria vida. Deus tinha outros planos para ele.

Ele passou outras duas semanas no hospital. Finalmente tendo alta, voltou para casa. Sua mãe estava esperando. Não podia voltar para seu flat. Haviam muitas memórias de seu amor ali. Sua mãe providenciou para que fosse esvaziado.

Sua vida estava toda em caixas, assim como a do seu amor. Seus dois últimos anos estavam empacotados e etiquetados. Uma outra vida. Victor estava em pé, encarando o espelho; tinha perdido peso, muito peso, suas costelas estavam aparentes no tronco. Ele podia correr os dedos por elas, contando uma a uma. Sua barriga estava funda, os ossos do quadril proeminentes. Olhando para cima, a maior surpresa era o cabelo que parecia uma penugem suave. Devido ao trauma na cabeça que sofreu durante o acidente, precisaram dar pontos em sua cabeça, que se entrelaçavam da nuca até o topo do crânio. Quando acordou, sua cabeça parecia leve. Seu longo cabelo foi raspado. Sem seu cabelo, os olhos pareciam muito grandes, as bochechas muito proeminentes. Especialmente agora que aqueles olhos cristalinos, sempre cheios de vida, estavam apagados e esmaecidos.

Havia uma caixa em seu quarto que ele mantivera fechada. As posses mais importantes de seu amor. Ele iria mexer em seu conteúdo à noite, e dormir com a caixa fechada ao seu lado. Não foi surpresa encontrar o simples rosário de madeira entre os pertences. Ele assistia seu amor rezar o terço todas as noites. Os dedos gentilmente acariciando cada conta, a boca se movendo lentamente. As imagens na cabeça de Victor faziam com que as lágrimas voltassem a correr. Ele não rezava um terço desde que era criança. Sua mãe o ensinou quando fazia a Primeira Comunhão.

Caindo de joelhos na borda da cama, tomando o rosário entre seus dedos, ele começou a recitar “Virgem Maria… cheia de graça…” Isso era tudo do que conseguia se lembrar. As lágrimas voltaram a transbordar. Se levantou frustrado, indo para o quarto principal, sabendo que sua mãe mantinha a bíblia ali, encontrou e encarou o livro. A capa de couro que era suave sob seus dedos, as páginas douradas. Ele sempre fora fascinado pelas páginas serem douradas nas laterais. Sua mãe lhe dizia que eram de ouro por ser o livro mais importante no mundo. Ele se sentaria ali, com os olhos arregalados e tocando as páginas com cuidado.

Victor se sentou na sala de estar, o rosário enroscado entre os dedos, a bíblia em seu colo. Ele começou a ler. Leu noite adentro, só parando pela manhã quando sua mãe o encontrou, lhe trazendo café.

Entregando-lhe a xícara, ela correu a mão levemente por sua cabeça. “Meu belo filho, você chegou a dormir?”

Victor balançou a cabeça. “Não, mãe. Simplesmente não consegui.”

Sua mãe notou o rosário em sua mão quando levou a xícara aos lábios. Ela ergueu a mão, tocando com delicadeza a cruz na ponta. “Vitya, não sabia que você tinha um.”

“Eu não tinha, mãe... Ele era….” Ele engasgou. Sua mãe acenou, entendendo. “Você poderia… o rosário…” Sua mãe andou até a mesa próxima à estante de livros, uma pequena caixa sobre a mesa que abrigava seu próprio rosário. O dela era delicado, com contas parecidas com pérolas e uma corrente dourada. Eles rezaram naquela manhã, correndo as orações e as contas. De mãos dadas, sua mãe o guiou. Ele se sentiu em paz. Se sentiu mais próximo de seu amor.

“Mãe… eu quero ir à missa.” Ela concordou e beijou sua testa. No dia seguinte, ela levou Victor à missa, ele se sentou ali ouvindo o sacerdote. Victor podia jurar que a missa daquele dia fora feita especialmente para ele. Segurou com força a bíblia de sua mãe, o rosário apertado em seus dedos.

_Lamentações 3:31-33 “Pois o Senhor não rejeitará para sempre. Pois, ainda que entristeça a alguém, usará de compaixão, segundo a grandeza das suas misericórdias. Porque não aflige nem entristece de bom grado aos filhos dos homens.”_

Victor se viu indo à igreja diariamente. Mesmo quando não havia missa, ele rezava o terço por horas, olhando para a estátua da Virgem Maria. Ele acendia velas pelo seu amor perdido e se ajoelhava perante o altar de Santo Antônio - até mesmo se confessou.

Numa tarde, estava acendendo uma vela e rezando pelo seu amor perdido, quando o padre andou até ele, repousando a mão em seu ombro, “Jovem Vitya, nos visitando de novo.”

“Sim, Padre Feltsman.” Ele inclinou novamente a cabeça, voltando a orar. Padre Feltsman se ajoelhou ao seu lado, ambos ajoelhados em oração perante as velas. Foi nesse momento que Victor entendeu. Ele se levantou num pulo, assustando Padre Feltsman.

“Padre, eu quero me tornar um sacerdote.”

Victor fez o seminário, as orações… e em cinco anos se tornou um sacerdote. Padre Feltsman esteve ao seu lado durante todo esse tempo. Sua mãe estava orgulhosa dele, mas confusa com sua escolha. “Vitya, você pode servir a Deus de várias maneiras,” ela dizia para ele. Ele balançava a cabeça. Sua decisão estava tomada.

Ele trabalhou junto com Padre Feltsman por alguns anos antes seguir em frente por sua própria conta. Para guiar sua própria congregação. Ele tomou outro jovem sacerdote sob suas asas. Tudo estava indo bem em seu serviço a Deus. Ele realmente acreditava que aquele era o lugar em que deveria estar.

Ele já estava nesta congregação há três meses quando o viu. Terceiro banco, um pequeno jovem japonês, óculos azuis, grandes olhos castanhos. O coro estava no meio de um hino, ainda assim ele parou de respirar, parou de cantar. Victor estava perdido naqueles olhos que estavam sobre ele. A partir do púlpito, continuou a encarar esses olhos, mesmo depois de o coro parar. Conseguia ver o corar vermelho tomando as bochechas do rapaz, mas este sustentou seu olhar. O rapaz se movia inquieto no banco e apertava a própria bíblia nas mãos.

Ele não se lembrava do sermão. Não se lembrava da escritura que acabara de ler. Tentava olhar para outros lugares da congregação, sem parecer preocupado, mas seus olhos voltavam para aquele rapaz todas as vezes. Estavam presos a ele, olhavam dentro dele. O pulso de Victor estava acelerado e ele conseguia se sentir começando a suar.

Na última música de exaltação, todos se levantaram e se prepararam para deixar a igreja. Seus olhos voltaram a se prender aos olhos castanhos e, agarrando sua bíblia, saiu para o salão principal da igreja, aguardando para apertar as mãos e cumprimentar a congregação.

Esse era sempre um rito demorado. Apertar as mãos, beijar as bochechas, sorrisos e cordialidades. Normalmente, ele adorava essa parte, estimava esses momentos, mas havia alguém que queria encontrar. Aqueles olhos, precisava vê-los de perto. Viu o casal Katsuki se aproximar - a Sra. Katsuki era a mais querida e melhor cozinheira das redondezas. Eles o convidavam para jantar com frequência. Ele viu o jovem rapaz de olhos castanhos de braços dados com a Sra. Katsuki quando se inclinava para sussurrar algo no ouvido dela. Ela riria e afagaria a cabeça dele enquanto ele falava.

Ela se adiantou, segurando sua mão e apertando-a. “Oh, Padre Nikiforov, por favor, por favor, conheça meu filho, Yuuri.” Ela gesticulou na direção de Yuuri. Aqueles olhos fixados nele, poderia jurar que brilhavam. Ele se sentiu preenchido por uma sensação calorosa, que não tinha sentido há muito tempo. Foi preenchido por memórias de uma vida do passado. Estendendo a mão para Yuuri, ele não tirava os olhos do rapaz nem por um momento. As mãos de Yuuri eram quentes, macias, firmes, mas gentis.

“Olá, Yuuri. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo.”

“Obrigada, Padre.”

“Oh, Padre, isso não é ótimo? Eu finalmente conseguir fazer com que Yuuri viesse à missa.” O rosto da Sra. Katsuki se iluminava com um sorriso. Olhando de volta para Yuuri, conseguia ver suas bochechas corando cada vez mais. Quando deu por si, ainda estava segurando sua mão desde o cumprimento. Ele não queria soltar aquela mão, mas sabia que era necessário.

“Bem, Yuuri, eu espero vê-lo mais vezes.” Yuuri acenou e sua mãe enganchou o braço no dele novamente, o guiando para fora. Victor observou enquanto eles caminhavam para fora da igreja, para a calçada da rua, ainda de braços dados. O que ele não esperava era que Yuuri se virasse e cruzasse o olhar com o seu novamente. Victor sorriu e piscou, se voltando para a congregação para apertar as mãos do próximo.

Sua mente continuava a voltar para aqueles olhos castanhos que o observaram da congregação naquela manhã. Esteve distraído a tarde inteira. Pegou o caminho mais longo para casa, pois o clima estava agradável e belo. Nessa época do ano, amava assistir a terra voltando à vida, mas sua mente estava muito distante. Aqueles olhos. Yuuri Katsuki.

Uma vez em casa, foi para seu quarto. Havia uma caixa que mantinha enterrada em seu armário. Remexendo o conteúdo da caixa, encontrou um rosário de contas de madeira marrom-avermelhadas. Havia uma foto antiga dentro da caixa, uma imagem de outra vida. Seus braços ao redor de seu amor, aqueles olhos voltados diretamente para ele. Victor precisou parar por um momento, teve que parar tudo que estava fazendo, não era possível que aqueles olhos pudessem ser os mesmos. Ele devia ter imaginado coisas. Olhou novamente para a foto, então fechou os olhos, se lembrando de Yuuri. Suspirando profundamente, colocou a caixa de volta no lugar, mantendo a foto e o rosário para si. Como poderiam duas pessoas terem os mesmos olhos? Só podia ser destino - Deus deveria ter feito aquilo.

Apertando o rosário com mais força, ele sabia que precisava ver Yuuri novamente.

* * *

Naquela noite o ar ainda estava morno, e o céu limpo de nuvens. Ele não tinha nenhum convite para jantar, então a ideia de caminhar até a cidade pareceu agradável. Padre Victor era uma pessoa muito solitária. Cresceu tendo sempre muitos amigos, mas sempre imaginou se era a ele ou ao seu dinheiro que amavam. Tinha necessidade de estar próximo das pessoas; amava sua igreja, mas era uma vida muito solitária. Sua casa era um pequeno chalé no bosque atrás da igreja, uma pequena moradia com um quarto, mas era mais do que suficiente para ele. Não tinha ninguém com quem dividir, então não importava.

A cidade não era tão distante de casa a ponto de permitir que ele se perdesse em pensamentos enquanto caminhava pela calçada. O que mais amava sobre as cidades pequenas era como você sempre conseguia achar uma boa lanchonete ou café sem muita dificuldade. Todos se conheciam e normalmente uma cidade um pouco maior não ficava muito distante. Já experimentara a vida na cidade quando era mais novo, e agora apreciava a tranquilidade.

Ele estava considerando onde comer, quando viu na lanchonete, no canto do balcão, aquela massa de cabelos pretos. Viu o corpo debruçado, tomando um milkshake lentamente em pequenos goles enquanto lia um livro. Era engraçado ver Yuuri ali depois de ter passado o dia com o rapaz em seus pensamentos. Parado em frente à janela, ele assistia enquanto Yuuri bebia pelo canudo, os lábios rosados se franzindo suavemente, as bochechas afundando de leve, e Victor perdeu o fôlego. Yuuri parava vez ou outra, empurrando os óculos para cima no nariz, ou passando a mão pelos cabelos, empurrando para trás.

Foi como se seu corpo se movesse por contra própria. Padre Nikiforov entrou na lanchonete e andou até onde Yuuri estava. Como Yuuri estava sentado numa banqueta ao fim da bancada, eles estavam agora com os olhos no mesmo nível. Não pôde evitar sorrir para Yuuri, aqueles olhos castanhos se movendo maravilhados.

“Padre Nikiforov! Olá!” ele disse enquanto abaixava o livro e se levantava.

“Yuuri, não, não, sente-se, eu insisto. E, por favor, me chame de Padre Vic.” Ele notou que havia uma banqueta livre ao lado do rapaz. “Se importa se eu me juntar a você?”

“N-não, de maneira alguma.” As bochechas de Yuuri estavam coradas de rosa. Era adorável.

“Foi muito bom encontrá-lo hoje. Sua mãe e seu pai são verdadeiras bençãos.” Padre Nikiforov pegou um dos menus plastificados, agora analisando-o em busca de algo para comer. “Você já comeu? Ou o milkshake é seu jantar?”

Yuuri riu e bebericou do milkshake novamente. “Não, ainda não, eu estava sendo...bem… mau… Gosto de pedir minha sobremesa primeiro…” Suas bochechas estavam definitivamente vermelhas agora. Padre Victor não conseguia desviar os olhos. Só conhecera uma única outra pessoa durante toda a vida que pediria a sobremesa primeiro...

Balançando a cabeça, ele se voltou para o menu, empurrando aquele pensamento para longe.

“Então, Yuuri, você não vai à igreja com frequência?”

Yuuri corou novamente, bebendo seu milkshake. Victor não conseguia fazer nada além de focar naqueles lábios que capturavam o canudo. Ele viu o rapaz balançando a cabeça novamente. “Não… bem, não de verdade. Mas eu ia, quando morava em casa. Todos os domingos… após minha Crisma… fui para a faculdade e tive que me mudar por um tempo. Isso não… bom, isso não deu muito certo, então estou voltando para me estabelecer aqui. Mamãe ficou me implorando para voltar a ir com ela…”, podia dizer que Yuuri estava incomodado pela maneira que brincava com a embalagem do canudo. Ele estava dobrando e desdobrando a embalagem, alisando-a novamente, “Mas realmente gostei… do seu sermão hoje…”, ele se virou, encarando os olhos fixos nele, as bochechas ficando vermelhas, “senti como se você estivesse falando só para mim.”

Ele observava enquanto Yuuri continuava a brincar com a embalagem do canudo; sem pensar, tomou sua mão, pousou sobre a mão de Yuuri, sorrindo para ele, “Eu espero te ver mais vezes… na igreja, quero dizer.” A comida de Yuuri chegou e ele fez seu pedido. Durante a noite eles permaneceram lá sentados, conversando, e ele descobriu que Yuuri era um contador.

“Ah, o homem que fazia nossos registros vai se aposentar em breve, nossa secretaria está brigando para tentar manter tudo em ordem…”

“Eu poderia ajudar.” Ele reparou que Yuuri falou quase sem pensar.

Sorrindo, ele segurou as mãos do outro de novo, apertando gentilmente. “Obrigado, Yuuri, isso realmente nos ajudaria.” Qualquer coisa para mantê-lo por perto.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta história se passa antes de “Confissões”. 
> 
> N. A: Por favor, notem que eu estou rearranjando os capítulos – Vocês NÃO estão perdidos... EU ESTOU! (Da próxima vez eu me planejarei melhor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Sins of Flesh by Phayte.
> 
>  
> 
> Um trabalho Task Force <3

           "Yuuri! O Padre Victor virá jantar hoje à noite! Você estará aqui, certo?" Ele ouviu sua mãe dizer por telefone, a emoção se acumulando em seu peito, sentiu seu pulso começar a acelerar. Padre Victor era um frequentador habitual da casa de sua mãe, e mesmo que ele próprio não vivesse mais com seus pais, passava lá a maioria das noites para jantar. Ninguém batia sua mãe na cozinha.

         "Claro mãe, você sabe que estou sempre pronto para os seus jantares. Que horas você quer que eu chegue aí?"

         "Ah querido, a qualquer hora. O jantar será por volta das seis horas. Então termine o expediente e venha assim que puder, ok?"

         Voltou a sua mesa, enfiou os pés em baixo dela e suspirou fortemente. Ah, ele odiava seu trabalho. Era bom nisso, mas odiava. Sempre estava mexendo em papéis, fazendo arquivos e bem... não vivendo. Claro que ele tinha seu diploma, ganhava um bom dinheiro no trabalho, mas era só isso. Nada realmente que o motivasse. Estava amontoando arquivos ao redor de sua mesa, entusiasmado pelo final do dia agora. Amava quando o Padre Victor vinha jantar. O homem era tão cheio de vida. Muito animado quando conversava, também sempre amou a comida de sua mãe (quero dizer, quem não amava?). E ele com certeza gostava de olhar para o homem, mesmo sendo tão inapropriado. Tinha um profundo desejo pelo Padre Nikiforov. Desde que sua mãe o arrastou para a igreja aquele dia. Ele ficou atordoado e congelado no banco.

       O homem tinha um cabelo loiro-acinzentado que cobria um olho, e sua voz era como música para os ouvidos. Ele agora era um fiel muito ativo na igreja.

      Achando que o final de seu dia de trabalho nunca chegaria, ele estava agora indo para a casa de sua mãe. Ela estaria no processo de preparar o jantar no momento, e se ele chegasse cedo, poderia ajudar com o preparo. Como havia pensado, ele de fato teve tempo de ajudá-la na cozinha. Descascando e cortando vegetais para uma salada, começou a fazer o arroz no vapor e mexeu a panela um pouco mais. Seu pai já havia voltado para casa e estava na sala de estar para relaxar na frente da TV.

      O próximo som de campainha que ele ouviu sabia que a causa era Padre Nikiforov. Yuuri, com um sorriso brilhante, correu até a porta. Sua boca ficou seca e se esqueceu de como falar, sabia quem estava do outro lado. Era sempre assim quando ele aparecia. Ao abrir, com certeza, lá estaria ele. Camisa de linho preto, com botão, colarinho branco clerical. "Ah! Olá Yuuri. Estava segurando uma garrafa de vinho para o jantar. Yuuri pegou-a, convidando-o para entrar. Quando ele foi pegar o vinho, seus dedos resvalaram e Yuuri sabia que suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas. Ambos caminharam para a cozinha para cumprimentar sua mãe. Ela, é claro, sempre contente quando Padre Victor vinha jantar.

      "Padre Victor, você gostaria de sentar na sala de estar enquanto terminamos aqui?", perguntou sua mãe.

      "Oh não, Sra. Katsuki. Não me importaria de ajudar na cozinha. Eu amo cozinhar." Padre Nikiforov fala indo para perto dele. Seus braços se encostando delicadamente, o que fez uma faísca se acender em Yuuri. "Ninguém nunca me deixa ajudar na cozinhar e eu sinto falta disso!"

      "Bem, não serei eu a impedi-lo então. Você pode ajudar Yuuri enquanto eu me ocupo em colocar a mesa! "A mãe de Yuuri saiu do cômodo.

      "Precisa de ajuda para cortar Yuuri?" Padre Nikiforov perguntou. Yuuri assentiu. Com medo de que, se ele se movesse, seus braços se encostariam novamente, ele já estava sentindo o calor do leve encostar de seus braços. Padre Nikiforov moveu-se para pegar outra tábua de cortar e faca, quebrando o leve toque entre eles. Yuuri lentamente expirou, perguntando-se se ele estava aliviado ou desapontado pelo toque ter desaparecido.

       Antes mesmo de pensar, o Padre já estava bem ao lado dele. Perto o suficiente que seus quadris quase se tocaram, seus braços estavam definitivamente se tocando, se não mais do que na última vez. Ele podia sentir o braço flexionar contra o seu quando o Padre Nikiforov moveu a faca para cima e para baixo para cortar as cenouras. O leve roçar da camisa do Padre contra a dele, sabendo de que era o braço dele fazendo aquilo, o braço que manteve o movimento constante até ele se esticar e pegar outra cenoura. Engolir era difícil, respirar era difícil, tudo em sua mente estava inundado por aquele homem.

      Ao inspirar lentamente, sentiu o leve porém presente aroma do sabonete cítrico que o Padre Nikiforov usava. Yuuri voltou ao seu corte preciso também. Estava quieto na pequena cozinha, ter o Padre ao eu lado era bom. Quase calmante. Com o menor toque entre eles.  
"Como foi o seu dia Yuuri?"

     "Foi ... Correu bem. Obrigado por perguntar Padre Nikiforov. "

       "Yuuri! Não seja tão formal comigo! Padre Vic está mais do que bem. "Ele sorriu para Yuuri enquanto dizia isso, colocando a mão em seu ombro, esfregando o polegar para frente e para trás, duas vezes. A sensação desses dedos longos, brevemente acariciando seu ombro, o fez sentir mais leve. Mais leve do que nunca antes. Tudo desacelerou, quase parando.

       Então a mão o abandonou. Padre Victor se moveu, inclinando-se sobre o balcão na direção de Yuuri para pegar a peneira, pressionando seus quadris juntos enquanto o fazia, os antebraços se encostando. Voltando a ficar ereto, o Padre Victor sorriu novamente para Yuuri. Podia sentir o rubor no rosto, toda vez que o homem sorria para ele.

       Eles caíram em uma conversa fácil. Ambos rindo enquanto preparavam a salada. Depois de terminarem de cortar, o Padre recostou-se no balcão, falando enquanto Yuuri fazia chá. Era fácil e relaxante. Yuuri sempre amava quando o Padre Victor vinha.

       "Yuuri! Verifique o arroz! Deve estar no ponto! "Ele ouviu sua mãe dizer da sala de estar. Quando foi verificar a panela, o vapor da tampa pegou em seu pulso. Sentindo como se o fogo tivesse lambido o local, ele afastou a mão. "ARGH!", Yuuri gritou, apertando seu pulso, lágrimas se juntando em seus olhos.

       "Yuuri!", Padre Victor gritou, vendo-o segurar o braço. Apressando-se, o Padre agarrou o braço de Yuuri, puxando-o até a pia e deixando a água fria escorrer. Yuuri podia ver que seu pulso estava vermelho e dolorido. Estava respirando profundamente, tentando não chorar. Padre Victor gentilmente segurava o braço debaixo da água e acariciava o antebraço enquanto o ajudava. No início, Yuuri não percebeu, mas a medida em que a dor ia diminuindo, ele ficou muito consciente daquilo. Ao olhar para cima, viu aquele cabelo loiro acinzentado que pendia sobre um de seus olhos, o olhar preocupado e sério no rosto, aqueles olhos cor de água fixados em seu pulso e no pequeno movimento de fricção em seu antebraço.

       Respirando profundamente, Yuuri tentou não se concentrar no toque ou em quão perto eles estavam. Ele sabia que os dois estavam compartilhando o mesmo ar naquele momento. Estava rezando para que o Padre não conseguisse ouvir seu coração martelando no peito. Tão alto que ele sabia que havia um eco na pequena cozinha.

         O Padre Victor ainda estava esfregando seu antebraço. Depois de soltar, ele falou. "Continue imóvel Yuuri, mantenha-o debaixo d’água por um segundo." Ouviu o Padre vasculhar a geladeira antes de voltar a ficar atrás dele. O Padre pressionou o peito nas costas de Yuuri, colocando os braços ao redor dele e fechando lentamente a torneira. Tinha manteiga em uma mão. "Isso ajudará, continue parado Yuuri", ele disse calmamente em sua orelha. Estava perto, muito perto. Podia sentir a vibração da voz dele em suas costas de tão perto que estavam. Quando ele falou, sentiu o ar escapar dos lábios dele e bater em sua orelha. Um arrepio percorreu sua coluna vertebral. Pôde sentir uma contração dentro de suas calças, e, respirando profundamente, quis que ele parasse.

         Padre Victor continuou atrás dele com os braços ao seu redor. Enquanto uma mão esfregava a manteiga em seu pulso para acalmar a queimadura, a outra, segurava suavemente seu braço. Ele se inclinou sobre o ombro de Yuuri e toda vez que falava, sabia que aqueles lábios estavam perto de sua orelha. Sentindo a respiração quente e úmida fazer cócegas em sua orelha, de costas, contra o peito do Padre Victor, Yuuri fechou os olhos. Era quase demais. Em um momento, ele pensou que podia sentir sua bochecha encostar contra o seu rosto, mas tinha medo de abrir os olhos.  
Os dedos esfregando sua queimadura eram macios, gentis e amorosos. Yuuri tentou relaxar, mas era tudo demais. A presença de Padre Victor estava o consumindo no momento.

        “Yuuri?”

        “Yuuri?”

        “Hrm?”.

       "Hrm?" Ele mal reagiu.

       "Yuuri, como isso te faz sentir? A sensação de ardência diminuiu? "

        NÃO! “Sim. Ob-obrigado…”

        "Onde você guarda o kit de primeiros socorros? Deveríamos colocar um pouco de pomada e cobrir o local."  
Yuuri assentiu e olhou na direção da janela. Então Padre Victor avistou também, o kit de primeiros socorros. Ele trouxe o kit para onde estava Yuuri, ficando tão próximo quanto antes. Voltando a ficar atrás de Yuuri.

        Aqueles braços ao redor dele, abrindo a água, lavavam suavemente sua queimadura.

        "Eu não quero deixar a manteiga. Me desculpe Yuuri. Se eu soubesse que havia um kit aqui, não teria passado a manteiga. Eu só sei que minha avó fez isso comigo uma vez quando me queimei quando era criança ... "

        A cabeça de Yuuri estava girando. Padre Victor era tão gentil. Encostado a ele, suas mãos quase não o tocavam. Enquanto ele falava, calafrios percorriam sua coluna vertebral, fazendo seus membros formigarem. Isso o levou a se inclinar mais para perto do Padre. Ele ouviu um ligeiro inspirar e as mãos do Padre Victor pararam momentaneamente antes de voltarem a lavar suavemente a queimadura.

        Ele usou uma toalha para secar o local. Yuuri só podia ficar lá de pé, observando a intensa concentração no rosto daquele homem. Aqueles lindos olhos azuis procurando algo dentro do kit. "Ah, aqui está!"

       Movendo-se para olhar melhor para Yuuri, ele pegou o braço com cuidado, aplicando a pomada com os dedos. Esfregou pequenos círculos, quase não o tocando. "Eu não estou machucando você, estou Yuuri?" Yuuri olhou para cima, os dedos do Padre deixaram de se mover. Notou aqueles olhos claros olhando para ele. Engoliu em seco.

      "Eu ... estou bem. O-obrigado ", ele balbuciou.  
Padre Victor riu quando pegou a gaze. "Oh, Yuuri, você é tão adorável às vezes." O sorriso do Padre era contagiante e Yuuri sabia também que estava corando. Ele podia sentir o calor se espalhando por suas bochechas, a gaze sendo suavemente enrolada em seu pulso. Sorrindo, o Padre o encarou, "Pronto, como se sente?"

      "Estou bem, obrigado Padre Victor."

      "Ok, deixe-me limpar essa bagunça, então".

        A mãe de Yuuri entrou na cozinha e começou a levar a comida a mesa.

       Durante o jantar, tudo correu bem. Além do fato de o Padre Victor ter sentado ao lado dele. Além do fato de ele se sentar com a coxa firmemente apertada contra a dele. Além do fato de ele mover muito sutilmente a perna. Além do fato de que ele o estava deixando louco. A cozinha e o corte de vegetais, a queimadura e a as mãos dele em seu braço, agora o jantar e a perna. Yuuri pensou que iria morrer antes que tudo estivesse acabado.  
Começou a pensar consigo mesmo, quando sentiu o calor daquela a coxa queimando contra a dele - Ele sabe? Não tem como ele saber... Tem? Yuuri estava sentado de modo reto, tão reto quanto suas costas o permitiam. Padre Victor se inclinou casualmente para trás, com o braço apoiado nas costas da cadeira de Yuuri. Tinha sido uma refeição maravilhosa e o Padre estava satisfeito. Reclinado para trás, bebericando seu vinho.

        Yuuri finalmente saiu da cadeira, o calor da perna pressionada contra ele entranhado em seu ser. Juntando os pratos, correu para a cozinha. Apertou a borda da pia, seu coração estava acelerado no peito, sua visão momentaneamente turva. O que diabos aconteceu? Ele não estava conseguindo assimilar tudo aquilo. Ele tinha energia suficiente apenas para sair correndo para fora da cozinha e ir para casa.

       "Ah Yuuri!" Aquela voz de novo. A voz que ele seguiria através do fogo do inferno. Olhando para cima, viu o Padre Victor de pé na entrada da cozinha, trazendo alguns pratos. "Sua mãe disse que era um belo começo de noite e que você deveria me mostrar o pomar atrás da casa." Seu sorriso como sempre era contagiante e Yuuri concordou com a cabeça.

       O pomar estava começando a florescer lentamente. Ao entardecer, era possível ver as flores cheias se movendo suavemente junto com a brisa enquanto o céu se iluminava em tons de púrpura e rosa. Eles tinham oito longas fileiras de árvores e os dois estavam caminhando pela fileira central. Yuri sempre gostou de ir ao pomar. Era pacífico. Ele já havia se encontrado ali diversas vezes quando precisava pensar. Quando criança, ele se escondia subindo nos galhos mais distantes que podia, coberto pelas folhas e flores. Às vezes até dormia, se o dia estivesse quente. Sua mãe sempre temia que ele fosse cair de uma árvore, pois sempre o encontravam profundamente adormecido em um galho com as costas apoiadas contra o tronco.

     Era uma noite tranquila. Caminharam em silêncio por um longo tempo. A brisa soprava suavemente e Yuuri podia ver os cabelos loiro acinzentados se movendo ligeiramente enquanto caminhavam pelo pomar.

     "Yuuri, como está seu pulso?" Yuuri sempre adorou como a voz do Padre soava tão suave e aveludada. Ele sentava-se na missa absorvendo cada palavra que saia daquela boca. Seus lábios se curvavam em certas sílabas, e às vezes Yuuri apenas observava sua boca, ouvindo cada palavra à medida que eram pronunciadas. Era quase como se o Padre Victor tivesse escolhido quais deslizariam de sua língua para os ouvidos de Yuuri.

       Olhando para seu pulso, tocou ligeiramente a atadura, lembrando-se do quão gentil o Padre Victor fora ao fazer o curativo nele. Lembrando o quão gentil aqueles dedos foram enquanto tocavam sua pele também. "Está... Está melhor... Obrigado." Eles pararam em uma das macieiras em plena floração, prometia gerar frutos em abundância. Yuuri estava encostado no tronco, olhando para o lado, encarando as fileiras de árvores ao redor deles. Sua família sempre teve esse pomar; ele havia sido passado de seu bisavô para seu avô e agora ao seu pai. Um dia tudo isso seria dele ou de sua irmã, seu pai lhe disse.

       O Padre Victor estava parado a sua frente, perto novamente. Pegou o braço de Yuuri, acariciando suavemente a bandagem. Aquilo fez um pouco de cócegas e Yuuri se contorceu, sentindo o tronco pressionado contra as costas enquanto o fazia. O Padre olhou para ele, seus olhos azuis fixados firmemente sobre ele. Inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, como se estivesse pensando profundamente. Ainda segurava suavemente o pulso de Yuuri, perdido em pensamentos.

       "Você está saindo alguém especial estes dias Yuuri?"

        Yuuri pensou que aquela era uma pergunta estranha. Por que ele perguntaria isso? Yuuri não estava saindo com ninguém. Yuuri nunca saía com ninguém. Ninguém se interessou por Yuuri. Sua mãe o colocaria em encontro às cegas, ele iria forçar-se a ir, sentar e ouvir alguma garota falar e falar. Isso não o interessava. As meninas não o interessavam, embora fosse perfeitamente honesto, ele sabia que a maioria dos homens também não o interessava. O que o interessava era o Padre de cabelos curtos que estava diante dele, acariciando suavemente seu braço no pomar enquanto o Sol se punha.

        Yuuri sacudiu a cabeça enquanto expirava, "N-Não. N - Não agora. "

       O Padre virou a cabeça ligeiramente, olhando para Yuuri. Ele levantou a mão que estava acariciando seu braço e afastou um fio de cabelo de sua testa. De certa forma, ele estava mais perto. Eles estavam a poucos centímetros de distância. Suas respirações se misturando na brisa da noite. Padre Victor estava apenas olhando para ele. Seu coração saltou para a garganta, o casco da árvore cavando mais fundo em suas costas.

        Se concentrando, ele tentou controlar a respiração.

        "Por que não Yuuri? Você não deveria pensar em uma família? "Ele poderia ter jurado que o Padre se aproximou. Ele estava tão perto que tinha certeza que podia contar todos os seus cílios. Yuuri sabia que tinha que haver apenas alguns centímetros entre eles, ele estava tão perto. Podia sentir o calor vindo do corpo do Padre Victor, de tão perto que ele estava.

       "Eu... Eu não ... Eu ... Não sei ..." Yuuri estava balbuciando. Estar perto do Padre Victor estava fazendo-o ficar atordoado. Nada estava em foco. Tudo era um borrão. Seu corpo tremia e os cabelos em seus braços estavam arrepiados. O Padre percebeu, pegando suas mãos, esfregando seus braços. Era como se fogo lambesse sua pele a cada toque. Esfregou os braços de Yuuri para cima e para baixo mais algumas vezes. Ele parou de respirar mais uma vez.

       "Yuuri, você está com frio? É um bom fim de tarde. A brisa está incomodando você? Talvez devêssemos entrar... Yuuri estava balançando a cabeça. Queria ficar ali com o Padre e nunca mais sair. Queria envolver seus braços ao redor dele e sentir mais do calor daquele corpo. Queria que o Padre Victor nunca tirasse as mãos dele.

         Demorou um segundo para perceber que as mãos não estavam se movendo, mas ainda estavam nele segurando seus antebraços. O aperto era suave e firme. Ele não achou que fosse possível, mas o Padre se inclinou mais, sussurrando no ouvido: "Yuuri, me diga o que está em sua mente. Seus olhos, eles brilham. O que está fazendo com que eles façam isso?" Ele podia sentir o Padre falando em sua orelha, tão perto que sabia que sua boca estava logo ali ao seu alcance. Estava lutando para não simplesmente arquear seu corpo e gemer. Yuuri não disse nada. Ficou parado ali, segurado por seus braços, todo o corpo sentindo como se estivesse pegando fogo.

         Desta vez o Padre se inclinou mais, quase sem o pressionar, mas tocando, "Respire Yuuri." Yuuri soltou o ar que estava segurando. Ele estava muito consciente de como seus abdomens e peitos estavam se tocando nesse momento, o Padre inclinado para falar em sua orelha. Estava muito ciente de que os pássaros cantavam suas cantigas noturnas. Estava muito ciente da brisa soprando o cabelo do Padre Victor em seu rosto, fazendo cócegas no nariz.

        Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que sua excitação logo seria notável se não mudasse a posição em que estavam. Um telefone começou a tocar e com o que parecia um suspiro desapontado, o Padre Victor pegou seu telefone do bolso e caminhou alguns passos atrás.

        "Sim ... Ok ... Onde está? Me dê trinta minutos. "Ao encerrar a ligação, ele voltou-se para Yuuri e segurou sua mão brevemente. "Peço desculpas Yuuri, devo ir. Preciso fazer um último rito. Você pode caminhar de volta comigo? Yuuri assentiu e eles saíram do pomar a um ritmo mais rápido do que entraram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isso só chegou tão longe devido a VOCÊS! É isso que me leva a pecar… isso que me leva pro inferno! Pecadores comentam e deixam Kudos ... <3 (dedos na testa, no peito, no ombro esquerdo e no direito) Espero que eu não esteja desapontando ninguém...  
> Devemos continuar a pecar? O que nossa fé nos trará a seguir? Avisem-me!  
> Quero agradecer ao izzyisozaki TAAANTO por editar este trem descarrilhado!!! Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente pela bagunça, esse foi o resultado da sua ajuda! <3  
> Eu também estou no Tumblr Phaytesworld
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Nota da Tradução: Depois de muito tempo, voltamos a nossa programação normal. Perdoem a demora, as vidas atribuladas nos impediram de revisar e postar os capitulos.  
> Queria agradecer do fundo do meu coração o apoio da equipe TaskForce, em especial a Beta que me ajudou e MUITO na tradução <3

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da autora Cap 01:  
> Eu quero agradecer taaaanto a izzyisozaki por editar este acidente aqui!!! Não tenho como agradecer o bastante pelo trabalho que você fez!!!!! <3  
> Estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo… e nós vamos voltar para seus… sofrimentos e debates entre Deus e a Luxúria...  
> Aliás, isso NUNCA aconteceria se não fosse o encorajamento de VOCÊS! A intenção é que fosse somente uma oneshot para uma proposta… só isso. Vamos construir os capítulos até lá… e um slow burn… uma lenta descida ao inferno para todos nós.  
> Por favor, deixe comentários ou kudos, eles são meu combustível!!!  
> Eu também estou no Tumblr!  
> [Phaytesworld](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3
> 
> Notas de tradução:  
> Não deixem de espalhar a danação eterna, deixem seus kudos no trabalho original!  
> Um agradecimento super especial para uma das betas desse trabalho, a responsável pela revisão desse capítulo, [Usagi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_nonato/pseuds/ana_nonato)!
> 
> Esse trabalho chega até vocês graças ao esforço coletivo e completamente voluntário da Taskforce YOI!!!. Você pode nos encontrar [aqui.](https://www.facebook.com/taskforceyoi/)  
> Outros trabalhos do grupo [aqui no AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works) ou [aqui no Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-tradues-da-task-force-yoi)


End file.
